


Welcome Back

by imnotanironwall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Years later, Shigeru can say: yeah, he loves Kentarou. And he takes every opportunities to show him.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> ((REMINDER: I'm not a native-english speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))

Shigeru loves Kentarou. After all these years of knowing each other, and a few of them of being in a relationship together, he can admit he loves him.

There was a time when they couldn’t bear each other presence. They didn’t hate each other, it was more about jealousy – well, in Shigeru’s case anyway. Back in high school, just the mere sight of the blond boy was enough to make him mad. He had such row power and room to grow but was wasting everything because he couldn’t get along with the others. Next to him, Shigeru was just an average setter, with no future in volleyball as a professional. Until the end of their high school days, they were at each other throat (ensued many fights and confrontations) but they managed and even got along enough times to stay in touch after graduation.

University was the period when their relationship blossomed the most. Shigeru was struggling with finding what he really wanted to do, Kentarou had a hard time getting along with everyone on the team, they ended up seeking comfort in what they knew more: each other. Having to deal with new responsibilities and expectations was difficult but they found help and calm in a new-found friendship. Near the end of university, Shigeru had already figured out his feeling for the blonde boy, but he kept them hidden. It would have either ruined their friendship or became an unbearable long-distance relationship because Kentarou was becoming a pro and was moving south.

However, not a year after graduation, Shigeru found himself pushed against a wall and roughly kissed by the boy – the man he had dreamed about for so long. They had previously reunited with their old teammates from Aoba Johsai in a small family restaurant, then Shigeru had invited Kentarou to stay for the night in his small apartment because “it’s not like you have anywhere to stay, plus I have a spare futon you can use and some beers in the fridge in need of being drunk”. Never had he thought about being kissed or confessed once he was home. But apparently, the blonde man couldn’t live anymore with this unrequited feelings and, even if he was scared about being in a relationship with Shigeru, he couldn’t not give it a chance at least. It goes without saying, neither of them slept in the spare futon that night. 

As hard as it was, they managed for two whole years with their long-distance relationship. Then, it became an urgency that one of them moved to live with the other. Though they didn’t have to search for long: Kentarou was asked to join the Tokyo Team and Shigeru was transferred to the city as well. They moved in a correct apartment near Shigeru’s work and not too far from a station. 

A couples of months after finally living together, Kentarou, on his way back from practices, often picked up abandoned animals and took them back with him. They couldn’t keep them for long, but it became clear to Shigeru they would have to move one day or another in a proper house. In three years, they both made enough money to move in a relatively calm neighborhood at the edge of the city, their new house a bit too big for just the two of them but it quickly was filled with pets (a dog and two cats). 

 

Today in his thirties, Shigeru admits that yeah, after a difficult start, he can say he loves Kentarou. He loves the Kentarou who brings him little presents after matches somewhere in the country Shigeru couldn’t attend because of his work. He also loves the Kentarou who is exhausted but will nonetheless take the dog for a walk because it’s one of his favorite things to do. He loves the Kentarou who, after a loss, will try to act tough and unconcerned but will eventually crawl into bed and squish his face against Shigeru’s chest because “I’m not crying, it’s just comfy here” while sniffling. He loves every part of his lover, even his flaws, but one of the things he loves the most is probably his body.

Kentarou’s face is soft to the touch, but not as soft as his blonde hair. He still has his sharp chin and pointy eyes, though they are less fierce and hostile – he doesn’t use as much eyeliner as before. He has thin pale lips always chapped despite all the lip balm he uses, but the sound coming out of them are always a delight. Especially in moments like this one, when he’s lying on his back on their bed, all clothes removed from him and lost in the room. And as Shigeru is making his way towards his middle, Kentarou is spreading his legs, displaying everything to his lover’s eyes who never get enough of the beauty that is his partner. 

It had been a long time since they had last seen each other because Kentarou was away for a training camp and Shigeru really wants to take his time to appreciate the body he loves so much all over again. Without rushing things, he’s slowly descending on the blonde’s torso, kissing his way down his neck and his broad shoulders, sometimes stopping to suck a hickey in places no one can see. His hands are busy fondling Kentarou’s chest, flicking and pinching his nipples to hear his beautiful moans. 

Then, Shigeru kisses the two little buds after gently abusing them to the point they are hard and red. His hands travel south onto Kentarou’s stomach and waist to his thighs his lover caresses with his thumbs – they are muscled and so, firm to the touch after all these years of volleyball, Shigeru particularly adores them, but it’s an affair for another time. 

His mouth finally arrives to his goal, between Kentarou’s legs. The smell here is strong: a mix of sweat and natural scent, it’s amazing, really Kentarou-like. He nuzzles his lover’s genitals and licks all the way from the base to the tip of his dick. He looks up to where Kentarou is and is pleased to find him looking at him, with teary and pleading eyes. Without breaking eye-contact, Shigeru takes him in his hands and retracts the foreskin before kissing the underside of the tip. He looks at Kentarou reactions for a while until he lets his head fall back against a pillow and whimpers, begs him to do something, to do more. Focusing on his task, Shigeru finally takes Kentarou’s dick in his mouth. He sucks on the tip then, slowly, eases his way down the shaft. Then he starts to bob his head, up and down until he can feel his gag reflex being tickled and he has to close his eyes and exhale multiples times through his nose to pass by it and finally slide all of his lover in his mouth. 

Shigeru can’t help but moan around the dick in his mouth when the tip hits the back of his throat. He can fully smell Kentarou’s smell now that his nose is right in the man’s pubic hair. Also, he can hear him moan loudly, and the sounds are music to his ears even after years of hearing them. 

With the way Kentarou is trying to move his hips and by the sounds he’s making, Shigeru knows he’s close. He resumes his work, accelerating his movements until he can feel (more than hear) Kentarou coming. He tries as best as he can to swallow everything but he can still feel some of the sperm sliding down his chin. Shigeru lets the dick of his lover pop out of his mouth and makes quick work of the mess on his face, cleaning everything with a tissue from the box near their bed. 

He then looks at Kentarou who’s breathing quickly, an arm covering his face. Shigeru smiles and places a small kiss on the arm before lying on his side, waiting for his partner to recover. When Kentarou finally looks towards him, he smiles softly. 

“Next time, wait ‘till I’ve finished putting my bags on the floor before taking me to the bedroom.” He turns on his side and puts both of his hands on Shigeru’s cheeks before he can even retort. “But I missed you too.” He kisses him, just lips against lips. “I love you.”

Yeah, Shigeru definitely loves Kentarou. And he’s loved back.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
